Hello Goodbye
by Rei Asami
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo bukan anak yang blak-blakan. Kagamine Rin justru sebaliknya. Mereka berbeda namun ada satu hal yang membuat mereka terlihat sama. Mereka sama-sama kesepian. Rin selalu percaya kalau ada pertemuan pasti akan ada pula yang disebut perpisahan. Dan mungkin ia pun akan mengalaminya dalam waktu dekat ini.


**Disclaimer:  
Semua karakter bukan punya saya, cuma minjem demi kepentingan penulisan fanfiksi ini kecuali storynya, murni hasil pemikiran saya. Maaf karena ini MikuoxRin. Mungkin banyak yang kurang berkenan tapi semoga ada yang mau membacanya, arigatou :)**

Warning :  
AU, Crack Pair, OOC, typo maybe  


.

.

.

*

**.:Rei Asami:.  
**  
Seorang anak laki-laki ber-_name tag _Hatsune Mikuo tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan sebuah ember lengkap dengan kain pel-nya. Hari ini ia menerima hukuman karena memukul seniornya. Mikuo sebenarnya tidak salah. Seniornya yang lebih dulu berulah. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan orang yang kau sayangi? Terlebih lagi menjelek-jelekkan ibumu? Mikuo tak keberatan harus menerima detensi setelah mematahkan tulang hidung seniornya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia belum puas menghajar majalah berjalan yang terkenal gemar mencemoh orang kecil sepertinya.

"Hei, Hatsune! Hari ini detensi lagi? Dasar pembuat masalah."

"Anak seperti dia lebih baik bersekolah di kolong jembatan saja! Rei Gakuen terlalu bagus untuk anak sepertinya."

"Ahahaha, dasar yatim piatu. Hanya karena kau pintar bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap seenaknya. Baka."

Mikuo menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan hukumannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia berusaha mengabaikan sindiran beberapa senior dan teman-temannya yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuknya. Percuma mendengarkan omongan mereka. Toh, kalau sampai tersulut emosi hukumannya bisa bertambah berat.

"Sudah, jangan didengarkan." Suara lembut seorang gadis mengalun dengan indah di telinganya. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini amat sering didengarnya.

"Kagamine." Mikuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya membuat sang lawan bicara terkikik pelan.

"Setelah ini selesai. Mau makan siang bersama?" Gadis berambut honey blonde itu tersenyum tipis. Mikuo mengangguk pelan.

Banyak hal yang dibenci anak laki-laki berambut _teal _itu. Kadang ia juga kerap kali berpikir kalau Tuhan tidak adil padanya. Tapi entah mengapa saat ini dirinya merasa Tuhan sedang berbaik hati. Mengirimi dirinya seorang teman disaat dunia mulai menjauhinya. Ternyata Tuhan memang adil.

**.:Rei Asami:.  
**  
Suasana kantin nampak ramai seperti biasa. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa anak laki-laki bermanik teal itu jarang menginjakkan kakinya di kantin. Selain malas harus berhadapan dengan banyak orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk, membeli menu makan siang di kantin juga bisa mengurangi uang jajannya yang memang tidak banyak. Mikuo selalu membawa bekal dari rumah. Mungkin memang tidak seberapa tapi baginya itu cukup.

"Aku membawa bekal lebih banyak hari ini. Kalau kau mau kita bisa makan bersama. Hari ini aku masak banyak sekali. Lihat, aku membuat udang tempura." Rin membuka kotak makan berukuran sedang miliknya. Di samping kotak makan itu ada sepasang sumpit berbahan melanin dengan motif _Hello Kitty_. Mikuo memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis bertubuh mungil itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Jangan repot-repot Kagamine. Hari ini aku bawa roti dan sekotak susu." Rin merengut. Apa Mikuo tidak mau makan bekal buatannya?

"Lebih baik kau habiskan bekalmu. Kau kurus sekali Kagamine. Tubuhmu pendek dan kecil. Kau harus banyak mengkonsumsi makanan bergizi jika ingin tumbuh tinggi sepertiku." Mikuo menusuk susu kotaknya dengan sedotan lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Aku tidak mau tumbuh tinggi. Kau seperti tiang listrik. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pendek Hatsune Mikuo-_kun._" Rin mengunyah tempuranya. Ia sedikit sebal dengan ucapan sang pemuda Hatsune.

"Kalau tinggi kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan lebih mudah."

Setelah frase tersebut keluar dari bibir si pemuda _teal _tak ada lagi yang mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya nampak sibuk dengan bekal mereka masing-masing. Rin menatap kotak makannya yang isinya masih tersisa setengah. Ugh. Ini salahnya membawa bekal terlalu banyak. Sayang sekali kalau terbuang.

"Aku kekenyangan." Rin mencicit nyaris tak terdengar. Namun ucapannya tak luput dari pendengaran Mikuo yang memang punya pendengaran yang tajam. Anak laki-laki itu tanpa permisi menyumpitkan sepotong tempura milik Rin lalu mengunyahnya. Rin mengerjapkan matanya. Apa Mikuo ingin membantunya menghabiskan bekal?

"Hatsune-_kun_?"

"Enak."

"Eh?"

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak." Mikuo memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat konyol karena memalingkan wajah setelah melontarkan sederet kalimat pujian.

Hanya dengan mendengar kalimat sederhana barusan Rin merasa pipinya mulai menghangat. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Seulas senyum simpul dilamatkan pada sang pemuji yang kini tengah mengambil alih kotak bento miliknya. Manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagamine. Jangan panggil Hatsune, kau terdengar seperti memanggil nama ayahku. Cukup Mikuo saja."

"Kalau begitu silahkan panggil aku Rin."

**.:Rei Asami:.**

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Rin menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki bermanik teal yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak biasa. Anak itu sontak melemparkan pandangannya ke arah beberapa anak kecil yang asyik bermain di taman kota.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang?"

Rin menggeleng singkat lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu bangku taman berbahan kayu.

"Aku masih mau di sini. Kalau mau pulang, pulanglah lebih dulu. Lagipula aku tak memaksamu untuk menemaniku, kan?" Mikuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Rin.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari taman ini? Bukankah taman di tempat asalmu jauh lebih bagus?" Mikuo melontarkan pertanyaan lain seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Rin barusan.

"Kau mengabaikanku."

Mikuo nyaris tertawa mendengar ucapan dengan nada merajuk dari sahabat pirangnya. Tapi jangan sebut dirinya seorang Hatsune jika tidak bisa menjaga imagenya.

"Aku. Aku hanya suka tempat ini. B-bukan berarti taman di Tokyo tidak b-bagus! Hanya saja, aku merasa taman ini sedikit berbeda. Taman ini—" Rin memejamkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba angin berhembus menerpa wajah cantiknya dengan lembut.

"Istimewa." Sudut bibir gadis itu membentuk seulas senyum manis.

Mikuo tertegun. Bukan kali pertama ia melihat gadis berperawakan mungil itu tersenyum lembut. Tapi entah mengapa senyum gadis itu selalu membawa efek besar padanya.

"Kau tahu?" Perlahan Rin membuka matanya. Menunjukkan sepasang manik berwarna biru langit yang membuat siapa saja terpana. Mikuo memilih untuk tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Mendengarkan.

"Kalau ada pertemuan pasti akan ada pula yang disebut perpisahan."

"Rin, kau ini bicara apa?" Mikuo mulai merasa aneh dengan arah pembicaraan sang gadis Kagamine. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, seakan tak mau menatap mata lawan bicaranya barang sebentar saja.

"S-sudah sore. Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah. Terimakasih atas waktunya M-Mikuo-_kun_!" Rin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari pergi.

"Tunggu! Biar ku antar! Hei, Rin!"

"T—tidak usah!"

Mikuo nampak kecewa mendengar Rin menolak tawarannya. Namun anak laki-laki bersurai _teal _itu hanya dapat tersenyum pahit. Ia mencangklong tas ranselnya kemudian berjalan menuju sepedanya yang terparkir di bawah pohon momiji di sudut taman.

"Rin." Mikuo bergumam tanpa sengaja.

Sepertinya ia juga harus segera pulang. Di rumah hanya ada kakak perempuannya, Miku. Lebih baik Mikuo membantu kakaknya mengurusi toko bunga dan menepis jauh-jauh dugaan-dugaan aneh tentang perkataan Rin barusan. Gadis itu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ya, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.

**.:Rei Asami:.**

Keesokan harinya Kagamine Rin tidak datang ke sekolah. Hiyama _sensei _bilang gadis berperawakan mungil itu jatuh sakit sehingga tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan gadis itu akan absen. Jelas saja hal tersebut menyebabkan tanda tanya besar pada diri Mikuo. Rasanya kemarin gadis itu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kuo-_kun_?" Miku mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada wajah sang adik yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang.

"_N—Nee-san_?" Mikuo menepis tangan kakaknya membuat miku terheran-heran atas sikap sang adik yang tak biasa.

"Memikirkan Kagamine-_san_?" Miku menebak-nebak dengan sorot mata yang dibuat-buat serius. Mikuo bergidik lalu melempari kakanya dengan bantal sofa yang semula dipeluknya.

"B—bagaimana _Nee-san_ bisa—"

"Tertulis di wajahmu. Aku ini kakakmu, aku tahu segalanya. Ayolah, bukankah setiap hari kau selalu membicarakan gadis itu denganku?"

Mikuo bungkam. Ia kalah telak dengan kakaknya sendiri. Mikuo melahap _cookies _yang baru saja dipanggang oleh kakaknya.

"_Kuso! _Panas sekali! _Cookies_ macam apa ini?" Mikuo meringis saat merasakan lidahnya terbakar oleh panasnya _cookies._

"Mikuo _no baka_! Itu baru saja keluar dari oven! Kalau mau ambil saja yang ada di toples. Yang ada di ruang tamu!" Miku menggulung lengan kemejanya. Bersiap untuk memanggang beberapa _cookies_ yang nantinya akan mereka jual.

Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal Miku merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adiknya. Ia memilih tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas dan lebih memilih mengelola sebuah toko bunga peninggalan keluarganya. Terkadang dirinya juga menjual beberapa kue-kue kering seperti saat ini untuk membiayai hidup mereka berdua. Ia berusaha menyekolahkan adiknya tinggi-tinggi kalau bisa hingga ke universitas. Harapannya semoga kelak sang adiklah yang akan membuat kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik.

"Mikuo, dengarkan _Nee-san._" Miku mencengkram bahu adiknya, kemudian gadis berambut panjang itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Jangan begini terus. Nee-san tahu selama ini kau selalu menahan dirimu. Kau bisa saja bersikap seakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Manusia punya batas, Mikuo. Dan mungkin kau harus bicara pada Kagamine. Kau sudah dewasa. Belajar dengarkan hati kecilmu. Jangan keras kepala." Perlahan cengkraman pada bahu Mikuo terlepas. Miku mendadak bangkit dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara dentingan oven yang menandakan bahwa kue yang diovennya sudah matang.

"_Nee-san."_

"Ya?" Miku menoleh sekilas pada adiknya.

"Terimakasih." Mikuo tersenyum.

Miku yang gemas melihat wajah yang semula selalu memasang ekspresi dingin itu langsung mengacak surai _teal_ milik adiknya.

"Sama-sama _otouto_."

**.:Rei Asami:.**

"Kenapa kemarin tidak masuk sekolah?" Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Mikuo saat berpapasan dengan Rin di ruang klub kerajinan tangan.

"Kukira kau sudah mendengarnya dari Hiyama _sensei._" gadis itu bicara seadanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan klub dari tas ransel miliknya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Rin?" Mendengar ucapan Mikuo yang seolah terdengar menuntut jawaban membuat Rin menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Kemarin aku ke rumah sakit", ucap gadis itu, kali ini dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Rin?"

"Aku merasa sedikit terkena flu musim panas." Mikuo menghela nafas pelan. Rupanya gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Nggak apa-apa?" Mikuo menepuk bahu gadis itu. Rin menggeleng.

"Mikuo. Sebenarnya aku—" Rin meringkuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat Mikuo kalang kabut.

"R—rin? Hoi, Rin? Kau kenapa?!" Mikuo mencengkram bahu gadis itu kuat-kuat.

"A-ahahaha, lihat, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Besok sepulang sekolah nanti mau temani aku jalan-jalan?" Rin menepis tangan Mikuo yang semula mencengkram bahunya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir! Aktingmu barusan sangat buruk! Tidak lucu sama sekali." Mikuo merasa dipermainkan. Barusan ia benar-benar takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada gadis yang bahkan saat ini sedang tertawa renyah di depannya.

"Hei, barusan aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah dong."

"Habis kau membuatku takut!"

"Kau seperti gadis yang sedang PMS lho Mikuo-_kun."_

"Bawel!"

**.:Rei Asami:.**

Sesuai intruksi Rin, Mikuo akhirnya bersedia untuk menemani gadis itu untuk berjalan-jalan. Rencananya mereka hanya akan pergi ke toko buku. Tetapi karena gadis itu merajuk untuk menonton film, akhirnya Mikuo sepakat untuk menambah rute jalan-jalan mereka. Saat ini lelaki bersurai _teal _itu sedang duduk di bangku taman 'Istimewa' yang tempo hari dikunjunginya bersama dengan sang gadis Kagamine. Sebelumnya Rin sempat mengirim _email_. Mungkin gadis itu akan datang agak telat karena harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatannya.

"Kalau masih sakit seharusnya dia tidak memaksakan diri untuk jalan-jalan segala."

"Siapa yang memaksakan diri? Aku sehat!" Tiba-tiba sosok yang belum lama ini asyik memenuhi pikiran si pemuda _teal _menampakkan dirinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka.

"Kau lama Rin. Bagaimana tadi di rumah sakit?" Mikuo menggeser posisi duduknya mengisyaratkan agar gadis bersurai honey blonde itu ikut duduk dengannya.

"Hanya diberi obat, kok." Rin menatap langit yang hari ini nampak sangat cerah. Sepertinya ramalan cuaca kemarin meleset. Jelas-jelas ramalan cuaca kemari mengatakan hari ini langit akan sedikit berawan dan mungkin saja akan turun hujan. Namun yang terjdi justru sebaliknya.

"Itu yang kau sebut sehat? Oh, iya. Aku bawakan bunga. Ini dari toko bunga milik kakaku,sih. Semoga kau suka." Mikuo menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berwarna hitam pada Rin.

"Yang benar saja? Kau membungkus bunga dengan kantung plastik? Gak romantis", ucap Rin dengan nada mencibir.

"Dibuka dulu, baru boleh berkomentar yang macam-macam."

"Kau ini benar-benar tipikal laki-laki yang gak roman—, bunga matahari?" Rin memblalakan matanya. Bunga matahari memang sedang bermekaran di musim panas seperti saat ini. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Mikuo akan memberinya bunga matahari.

"_Himawari_. Kau suka?"

Rin mengangguk dengan cepat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada laki-laki yang memberinya bunga. Walau sebelumnya ia pernah menerima kiriman bunga dari saudara kembarnya yang bersekolah di luar kota dan ayahnya namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ditambah lagi bunga yang diberikan lelaki itu bukan bunga yang lazim. Bungan mawar mungkin sudah terlalu biasa. Tapi seikat bunga matahari? Jangan tanya. Oh, iya. Rin hampir lupa. Hatsune Mikuo bukan anak laki-laki biasa.

"Bunganya aku masukkan ke ransel ya? Ada film baru yang sedang diputar di bioskop."

"Mau nonton film itu?"

"Iya."

**.:Rei Asami:.**

Ketika film itu selesai di putar Rin tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Matanya nampak fokus menatap film yang tengah di putar namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Di lain pihak Mikuo nampak tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat melihat sang tokoh utama dalam film berusaha berjuang untuk sembuh dari penyakit yang dideritanya demi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Setelah filmnya selesai ruangan tempat mereka menonton kembali terang. Mereka berdua keluar dari bioskop dalam diam.

"Film-nya lumayan menarik ya." Mikuo menggosok kedua matanya yang sejak tadi tak ada hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Mikuo bukan lelaki yang mudah menunjukkan kelemahannya, 'nangis', apalagi di depan seorang perempuan. Dan dalam kasus ini 'Kagamine Rin'?

"Mikuo ternyata cengeng , ya? Memangnya filmnya sebagus itu hingga membuatmu menangis begini?" Rin menunjukkan ekspresi ganjil yang baru kali ini dilihat Mikuo.

"H-habis, tokoh yang tadinya elit, karena sakit maka waktunya yang tersisa hanya sebentar. Walau awalnya nampak depresi dan menderita dia dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan sekuat tenaga menuju ke depan. Berjuang untuk keluarganya dan orang la—" Mikuo menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat bahu gadis bersurai honey blonde itu bergetar hebat.

"K-kamu betul berpikir begitu?" Rin menatap Mikuo dengan pandangan sengit. Sungguh Mikuo merasa sangat bingung dengan prilaku Rin akhir-akhir ini.

"Eh?"

"Yang seperti itu tidak mungkin kan, M-Mikuo?"

Mikuo bungkam, ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya sekarang.

"Orang yang akan mati, nggak akan mungkin bisa memikirkan orang lain, kan? Itu hanya tipuan cinta atau yang lainnya, kan? Kalau menyukai seseorang pasti akan berpikir ingin hidup. Bukankah begitu? Jawab aku Mikuo!"

"R-Rin"

Rin menarik kerah kemeja sekolah laki-laki bersurai teal itu dan menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman singkat yang semakin membuat Mikuo tak mengerti.

"Maaf." Rin menjauhkan wajahnya lalu berjalan mendahului Mikuo.

"Rin tunggu!" Mikuo mengejar Rin. Begitu jarak keduanya semakin dekat Mikuo berhasil menggapai tangan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan." ucap Rin dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkaram tangan Mikuo pada lengannya.

"A—apa sih tiba-tiba? Ada yang terjadi? Kalau iya, katakan—" Mikuo menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Rin. Gadis itu kini berhenti memberontak dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Bodoh." Wajah gadis itu kini dibasahi air mata. Langit sore seakan menjadi saksi bisu diantara mereka.

"Rin?"

"Aku sangat membenci Mikuo! Aku sangat membencimu! Benci sekali!" Tangisan gadis itu kini kian menjadi-jadi.

"Ukh, kalau begitu kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Akan kukatakan dengan jelas sekarang juga. Walau Rin membenciku, aku menyukai—"

"Nggak mau! Nggak mau! Nggak mau lagi! Aku—" Rin menghempaskan tangannya. Ia tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Matanya pedih karena dirinya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Bahu mungilnya bergetar hebat.

" —memang membenci Mikuo karena aku ingin hidup. aku jadi ingin hidup. aku nggak mau.. Hiks, aku nggak mau lagi. Aku nggak mau jadi gadis yang jahat!" Air mata itu mengalir lagi dari manik Rin. Kali ini lebih deras hingga membuat dadanya sesak.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku mohon jangan begini Rin!"

"Aku sakit, Mikuo! Aku sakit, dan katanya sudah nggak tertolong lagi! Aku sebentar lagi akan mati!"

Hati Mikuo mencelos seakan dikoyak sebilah pedang hingga hancur berkeping-keping tak tersisa. Ia ingin menangis keras-keras namun air matanya seolah sudah terlanjur mengering bersama dengan emosinya yang tidak stabil. Mikuo menarik gadis betubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak orang. Ayah? Ibu? Dan sekarang Rin?

"Mikuo, aku mohon. Aku mohon, mulai besok jangan menemuiku. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

Mikuo melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih belum percaya akan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Tidak mungkin.

"_Kuso!" _Mikuo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil. Kenapa harus Rin? Kenapa?

**.:Rei Asami:.**

Setelah kejadian di bioskop Rin kembali absen. Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu ia sama sekali tak menampakkan dirinya di sekolah. Masih dengan alasan yang sama. Sakit. Banyak teman-temannya yang bertanya-tanya apa penyebab gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah. Yang mereka tahu Rin sedang sakit. Tapi kalau hanya sakit, kenapa selama itu? Separah itukah? Sekolah dihebohkan dengan datangnya Kagamine-_san_, ibu dari Rin yang datang untuk menemui wali kelas mereka, Hiyama _sensei._

"Hatsune Mikuo-kun." Mikuo terlonjak dari duduknya saat tiba-tiba sang wali kelas memanggilnya. Apa dia membuat kesalahan hingga tiba-tiba Hiyama _sensei _memanggilnya?

"Ada apa _sensei_?" Mikuo mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh barusan.

"Bisa ke ruangan saya sebentar? Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Mikuo mengiyakan. Anak laki-laki bersurai _teal _itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan di belakang sang wali kelas. Ketika sampai di ruang guru banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Para staf sekolah berbisik-bisik sambil berjalan menjauh. Beberapa guru memalingkan wajah seolah tak ada apa-apa. Mikuo mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau, Hatsune Mikuo?" Seorang wanita berpakaian kantor menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh. Mikuo mengangguk. Hiyama _sensei_ mengisyaratkan agar mereka duduk.

"Aku Lily, ibu dari Kagamine Rin. Putriku banyak bercerita soal dirimu Hatsune-_kun._" Mikuo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ini ibu Rin? Pantas saja wajahnya agak familiar.

"_Konnichiwa,_ Kagamine-san. Benar, saya Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo. Maaf sebelumnya kalau saya lancang. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya?" Lily menanggalkan senyumnya. Ekspresinya yang semula cerah berubah menjadi agak kelam.

"Hiyama _sensei_. Bisa anda tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan pada murid anda. Ini soal putri saya." Hiyama _sensei_ tersenyum penuh arti lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya.

"Rin, akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia jadi jarang bicara. Setiap hari hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya." Mata wanita paruh baya itu berkaca-kaca ketika membicarakan soal putrinya.

"Seburuk itukah Kagamine-san?" Kini giliran Mikuo yang bicara. Seketika atmosfer ditempat mereka berpijak terasa lebih kelam.

"Lebih buruk. Ia hanya keluar rumah saat pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku khawatir Rin tidak bisa menerima keadaannya yang sekarang. Suami dan putraku bahkan pergi meninggalkan Kyoto hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi itu semua tak banyak merubah apapun." Hati Mikuo seakan teriris saat melihat seorang ibu kini tengah menangis memikirkan nasib putri kecilnya.

"Kagamine-_san_, kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya. Akan kulakukan." Lily menatap Mikuo dengan pandangan terharu. Wanita itu menahan bahu Mikuo dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Temui dia Hatsune." Lily menatap Mikuo dengan pandangan memohon.

"T—tapi Kagamine-san, putrimu bilang ia tidak ingin menemuiku la—"

"Aku mohon Hatsune. Temui dia. Temui putriku. Anggaplah ini permohonan seorang ibu. Permohonan seorang ibu untuk putri kecilnya."

"Aku. Aku pasti akan menemui putrimu Kagamine-_san_. Walau mungkin ia tidak mau bertemu denganku."

Hari itu Mikuo menangis. Menangis dalam diam bersama ibu dari gadis yang dikasihinya. Cepat atau lambat ia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ini bukan soal dirinya, ini demi gadis itu.

**.:Rei Asami:.**

"Rin-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Lily mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat Rin keluar dari pintu depan.

"Ya."

"Kau diam di sini, Ibu akan mengeluarkan mobilnya."

Sore ini Rin harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Ibunya menyiapkan mobil sedangkan Rin bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Gadis itu melangkah dengan gontai keluar dari rumah. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang sudah beberapa minggu ini dihindarinya. Sosok itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Perlahan rahang gadis itu mengeras. Padahal ia sudah bilang tak ingin bertemu lagi. Kenapa ia malah datang menemuinya?

"M-Mikuo."

Mikuo tersenyum tipis menanggapi teguran Rin.

"Rin, aku—"

"Kh, Kenapa kau datang… Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin bertemu, kan?" lagi-lagi ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang sama saat Rin bilang tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Mikuo menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menatap gadis itu dengan senyum terluka.

"—sudah terlanjur datang… Aku sudah terlanjur datang." Pertahanan Rin akhirnya runtuh juga. Gadis itu menangis. Menangis untuk kedua kalinya di depan Mikuo.

"Kau bodoh Mikuo, hiks.. Bodoh."

**.:Rei Asami:.**

Sejak itu sudah empat minggu Rin dirawat di rumah sakit. Bukan berarti karena jadi lemah dan melakukan kehidupan sehari-hari seperti sedia kala. Tetapi sejak kapan Mikuo pun tidak mengerti, Rin dirawat karena alasan itu.

"Selamat sore."

Seperti hari-hari biasanya Mikuo datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Rin. Di tangannya ada seikat bunga matahari yang diambilnya dari toko sang kakak.

"Ah, Hatsune-kun? Terimakasih sudah mau datang." Lily menyambut Mikuo dengan senyum yang mengembang. Mikuo balas tersenyum ke arah wanita yang merupakan versi dewasa dari Rin itu.

"Kalau boleh, maukah menemaninya sampai malam hari? Dokter juga sudah mengizinkan. Soalnya hari ini special." Lily tersenyum penuh arti membuat Mikuo bertanya-tanya.

"Spesial?"

**.:Rei Asami:.**

Mikuo melangkah menuju kamar inap Rin. Laki-laki bermanik _teal _itu memutar knop pintu. Ketika pintu kamar rawat Rin terbuka, aroma obat-obatan menyeruak mengganggu indra penciumannya. Mikuo mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat tidur pasien. Di sana Rin menundukkan dirinya. Mata gadis itu menerawang ke arah jendela. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Rin. Apa mungkin gadis itu jenuh berdiam diri terus di tempat tidur? Mikuo berdehem kecil membuat Rin sontak memalingkan wajahnya ke arah asal suara yang memecah keheningan di kamar rawat berukuran sedang itu.

"Mikuo?" Rin tersenyum kecil. Menunjukkan deretan gigi putih miliknya yang tersusun rapi.

"Apa kabar?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini. Kemari, bantu aku membuka kado dari ayah dan adikku" Rin memebrikan isyarat agar Mikuo mendekat.

"Wow, kau dapat banyak kado, ya? Sini biar kubantu!"

"Jangan merusaknya MIkuo."

"Aku akan hati-hati kok."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sore itu dengan candaan-candaan ringan. Sesekali Rin memberi komentar di sana-sini saat melihat MIkuo nampak berbinar karena membuka kado miliknya. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Ah, sudah jam segini Mikuo. Kau tidak pulang?" Rin membereskan hasil pekerjaan mereka dibantu dengan Mikuo.

"Hari ini nggak apa-apa. Aku akan menemanimu hingga malam nanti!" Mikuo menyengir membuat Rin memukul lengannya pelan.

"Baka. Kau pikir ini belum malam, heum?"

**.:Rei Asami:.**

"Mikuo jangan lari-lari! Ini rumah sakit tahu!" Kadang-kadang Rin merasa heran dengan sifat Mikuo yang terkadang bisa seperti anak-anak. Ini sudah malam tapi Mikuo malah menyeretnya keluar menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Kau harus cepat! Bintangnya terlihat jelas sekali dari sini!" Mikuo melambaikan tangannya seolah mengundang gadis Kagamine itu agar ikut bersamanya.

"Rasi bintang!" seru Rin terpana sambil menunjuk ke arah langit malam yang memaparkan cahaya dari bintang-bintang pada langit yang kebetulan saja tidak mendung.

"Hari ini cukup cerah, makanya aku bermaksud untuk mengajakmu ke luar. Kau suka?" Rin mengangguk dengan cepat sambil menunjukkan senyum kecil miliknya.

"Suka sekali. Kalau ini bukan di rumah sakit pasti akan lebih romantis." Lagi-lagi ucapan dengan nada merajuk itu. Mikuo ingin tertawa namun ia tahan. Bisa saja Rin akan menghajarnya lagi.

"Rin, kemarikan tanganmu!" Mikuo merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celana jeans-nya.

"Apaan sih?"

"Sudah kemarikan saja tanganmu!" Mikuo menarik tangan kanan Rin dan menyematkan sesuatu yang berkilau ke jari manisnya. Rin tertegun. Perlahan ia merasa matanya memanas.

"Duapuluh tujuh Desember." Mikuo tersenyum kearahnya.

"I—ini."

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas Rin. Itu barang murah sih. Tapi aku harap kau—"

"Hiks, aku tidak peduli! Ini indah sekali!" Rin menubruk tubuh Mikuo dan memeluknya erat-erat. Mikuo terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis yang memiliki perbedan tinggi jauh darinya itu.

"Jangan menangis. Ternyata yang cengeng bukan aku. Tapi kau Rin."

"Baka! A-aku bahagia tahu!"

Rin mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan taman rumah sakit. Walau taman rumah sakit tidak seindah taman 'istimewa' favoritnya tapi asalkan bersama laki-laki bersurai _teal _di sampingnya ia tak keberatan. Mikuo yang duduk di sampingnya menatap langit malam dengan tatapan teduh. Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang tak akan terlupakan bagi mereka berdua.

"Mikuo Aku—" Rin menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Mikuo. Sontak saja anak laki-laki bermanik _teal_ itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau lelah?"

Rin dengan cepat menggeleng.

"—boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu yang egois?" Rin memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang kini nampak pucat.

"B-boleh saja." Rin tersenyum masih dengan posisi yang sama. Bersandar di bahu Mikuo.

"Aku, bolehkah menjadi pacarnya Mikuo?"

Mikuo tertegun. Kata-kata ini mungkin akan membuatnya menderita setelah Rin tidak ada.

"Boleh." Mikuo tersenyum tipis sambil memakaikan jaket hijau toskanya pada tubuh Rin.

"Maaf ya M—Mikuo." Rin menggosok kedua matanya yang kini dibasahi air mata. Mikuo menepuk-nepuk bahu Rin dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mikuo menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Rin dan menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hari itu adalah ulang tahun terakhirnya. Sebulan setelah ulang tahunnya Rin meninggalkan dunia fana. Meninggalkan ibu dan ayahnya. Meninggalkan saudara kembarnya. Meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dan. Meninggalkan Mikuo.

**.:Rei Asami:.**

Sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak kepergian Rin hidup Mikuo tidak banyak berubah. Ia masih saja jadi Mikuo yang tidak blak-blakan. Ia masih saja menjadi Hatsune Mikuo yang pintar. Ia masih saja suka mengendarai sepeda untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia masih saja suka datang ke taman 'istimewa' walaupun kini agak berbeda karen dia datang seorang diri. Dan sampai detik ini pun ia masih mencintai gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kuo-_kun_." Miku mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kewajah Mikuo. Hari ini adiknya itu berjanji akan membantunya menata bunga-bunga yang baru datang dari pemasok tapi bukannya membantu anak itu justru bengong sambil memandangi jendela.

"_Nee-san_ singkirkan tanganmu."

"Hei, jangan lemas begitu! Kagamine pasti akan kecewa kalau melihatmu jadi anak yang patah semangat seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sedang musimnya, lho. Kau buka saja keranjang rotan yang ada di depan rumah. _Hayaku_! Jangan malas begitu!" Miku mendorong tubuh Mikuo keluar rumah.

"Iya, iya _Nee-san_ bawel." Mikuo melangkah dengan gontai kearah keranjang berbahan rotan yang ada di depan rumahnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan dibukanya penutup keranjang itu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Lalu pandangannya mulai meneduh.

"_Himawari_."

Dalam keranjang itu ada selusin bunga matahari, bunga favorit Rin.

"Jadi kangen ya, Rin?" Mikuo mengeluarkan bunga itu dari wadahnya.

"Semoga di sana pun kau bisa melihat bunga ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

**Buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini terimakasih banyak! Arigatou gozaimasu! Mind to review? ^^**

**-Rei Asami-**


End file.
